<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>romantics | a percabeth oneshot by eszuken (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245294">romantics | a percabeth oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eszuken'>eszuken (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballroom Dancing, College, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Living Together, Oneshot, Slow Dancing, Stress Relief, Studying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:09:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eszuken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i never took you for a romantic, percy jackson.”</p><p>“im not.” he shrugged. “i simply like to dance with my lover around the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>-in which percy and annabeth dance to their neighbours classical music</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>percabeth - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>percabeth oneshots!! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>romantics | a percabeth oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>annabeth and percy sat in their candlelit, dim lighted apartment. the senior college students were flooded with work as christmas break neared.</p><p>the couple sat at the table furiously writing, drawing, borderline crying from all the stress. anybody who walked in, wouldn’t be able tell what colour their small dining room table was, as it was covered with papers, laptops, ipads, pencils, textbooks, blueprints, etc.</p><p>it was a quiet and somewhat a peaceful, but stressful environment, until annabeth heard the sound of music begin  to play.</p><p>it was the first time either of them spoke in almost two hours when annabeth said, “percy, please stop.”</p><p>“stop what?” he murmured, focused on his school work.</p><p>it was silent for a bit as they kept working and trying to process each others words while also getting their work done. “stop- stop playing music?”</p><p>“what?” percy looked up blinking. “those are the neighbours.”</p><p>annabeth scribbled something more before dropping her pencil in frustration. “can they shut the hell up? gods.”</p><p>“the music isn’t that bad.” percy shrugged. “it’s classical.”</p><p>and he was right. for the first time their obnoxious neighbours were not blasting some rapper that only sang about sexualizing women. as of right now, “dawn” from pride and prejudice was playing.</p><p>“you listen to classical all the time when you’re working, annie.”</p><p>annabeth sighed. it was different when the people she resented most did it. almost every night their downstairs neighbours never stopped playing music, no matter how many times annabeth banged a textbook on the floor, or yelled at them, or left them a mean note.</p><p>percy had always told her to let it go. easy for him to say as he literally has selective hearing.</p><p>annabeth ran her hand through her curly hair and rubbed her hands on her eyes, causing her glasses to almost fall off.</p><p>“what time is it?” she looked at percy.</p><p>he looked up at her, blinking again out of his concentration on whatever he was reading. his glasses sat low on his nose and he pushed them up. “it’s past midnight wow. 1:47.”</p><p>“ughhh.” annabeth threw her head back. she arched her back in the kitchen chair, cracking her back. “i need a massage.”</p><p>“absolutely not.” percy scoffed.</p><p>annabeth laughed tiredly. percy got up and made his way to annabeth. he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p>“you’re so warm, annie.” he mumbled.</p><p>annabeth smiled. she loved when percy was all babyish, and soft with her. so basically, always.</p><p>she ruffled his hair and he kissed her neck and jaw before standing up sighing.</p><p>“i’m getting a snack. what something?”</p><p>the music was still blasting and “dawn” began to come to an end. “im okay. but can you act all scary and get them to shut up?” annabeth asked.</p><p>percy glanced at her, rolling his eyes as he dragged himself over to the kitchen.</p><p>annabeth followed him leaning against the counter, admiring her boyfriend. percy wore black sweatpants and fluffy christmas socks pulled up, he had on one of annabeth’s oversized lavender hoodies that had a small nike check on it. percy’s hair was messy from running his hands through it multiple times and he had reading glasses on. </p><p>annabeth looked just as casual. she had on brown nike sweatpants and matching fluffy christmas socks that percy had on. she wore a long line black nike sports bra, with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. she also had reading glasses on, and was now pulling her curly hair up into a bun.</p><p>as she stared at percy she noticed him dancing a little and furrowed her eyebrows. how could he be dancing to their good but disgusting music?</p><p>“what do you think youre doing?”</p><p>percy looked at her from the pantry, confused. “...what am i doing?”</p><p>“you’re dancing to their gross music!”</p><p>“i am not! i would never betray you like that.”</p><p>annabeth held back a smile. “are you fighting in this revolution with me?”</p><p>percy hesitated. “but the music is good sometimes!”</p><p>“percy!” annabeth laughed incredulously.</p><p>“come on.” he closed the pantry door as moonlight sonata (first movement) began to play . he walked over to annabeth taking the blanket off of her shoulders and setting it on the counter. he smiled at annabeth and held out his hand. “may i have this dance?”</p><p>annabeth was warm inside. he always knew how to help her release stress, and calm her anxiety. she placed her hand in his. “i never took you for a romantic, percy jackson.”</p><p>“i’m not.” he shrugged. “i simply like to dance with my lover around the kitchen.”</p><p>annabeth bit her lip smiling, as percy led her into a dance.</p><p>the beautiful arrangement of moonlight sonata played muffled in their apartment. percy twirled annabeth around the room, careful not to let her bump into anything.</p><p>“you’re such a romantic!” annabeth laughed. and she couldn’t stop softly giggling, she hadn’t been this happy in a while.</p><p>percy stopped twirling her and they stepped like real dancers around the kitchen, holding each others waists, shoulders, and hands.</p><p>they both couldn’t stop smiling. percy would say things like how much he loved her, or stupid jokes that make annabeth throw her head back in laughter.</p><p>their laughs mixed with the music as they slowed their pace. they began to dance more slowly, as so did the music.</p><p>as the song ended all you could hear was their laughter dying down and their soft breathing.</p><p>annabeth threw her arms around percy’s neck, wrapping him in a hug. “thank you, percy. i love you.”</p><p>“and i love you so much more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really have to stop writing oneshots when they’re dancing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>